


Blinded by love

by lutavero



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 A [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ColdFlash Week, Coldflash Week 2017, Coldflash week 2017 a, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, The Flash 2.05, Tumblr: coldflashweek, jealous!Len, protective!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutavero/pseuds/lutavero
Summary: Len wants to hit something. Or more correctly, someone.Coldflash Week Day 1: Jealousy/Protectiveness





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another try for this ship week thing, yay! :D  
> I hope you'll like these one-shots.

Len wants to hit something. Or more correctly, _someone_.

That Jay Garrick figure is just way too shady for his liking, his story well outthought but something for Len just doesn’t click. He knows, he _feels_ that something is off about him but he can’t point it out so he stays silent and observes from afar.

When Barry is finally released by Caitlin, saying his sight would be back in a few hours Len feels relieved.

Then Jay Garrick just appears and takes Barry’s hand in his, places one of his hands on the kid’s shoulder and leads him towards the computers.

The way how close the two of them are makes him want to commit murder.

He’s pretty sure Garrick is doing it on purpose, just to get on his nerves. Not that he has any reason to be pissed. It's not like that the once-upon-a-speedster knows how big of a crush he has on Barry Allen.

So he stays at the entrance, goggles in his hands, cold gun strapped to his thigh as he watches the scene unfolding.

The idiots - khm _, his temporary team_ \- are blabbing again and Barry just looks so lost, staring into nothing that Len heart just aches. He can't even imagine how hard it can be for Barry, that from one moment to another, he just loses his sight, that from just in a flash - oh, the irony - from the colors his world becomes completely dark.

Then West gets a call from work, saying he's needed, and probably it'll be a full-nighter and there's no way Barry can stay at home alone. And Jay fucking Garrick volunteers to stay with him all night. _Oh Hell, no._

"Or he can come with me." he can't decide who's face is the funniest, West's ' _No way in Hell_ ', Cisco's ' _Gaping fish_ ' imitation or Garrick's sour face, lips tight, eyes narrowed. Definitely the latter. "What? There's no way I can help with this stuff and I think all of us can agree that the sooner we manage to capture Lightlady, the better. And who else would be better at taking care of a blinded superhero than me?" Caitlin just snorts while Barry - _he's_   _definitely not adorable_ \- turns his head to the side, looking like a puppy.

"Yeah, totally right. But facts are facts.I don't like it but Snart's right." he can't help but smirk at West who looks scandalized, right hand covering his face. "The sooner we figure out how to stop Dr.Light the better."

"So you want Barry to go with him in this state? That's insane." Garrick looks so offended, it warms Len's cold heart.

"I'll go with him," replies Barry and his forehead wrinkles so adorably as he stares at Len. Garrick groans and Len knows he just won this battle.

He pushes himself off the wall and casually strolls towards Barry, passing West who judging by his twitching eyebrows just wants to shoot him. Len ignores him, eyes fixed on Barry, who turns his head towards him, probably hearing his steps on the floor. He places his hand on Barry's shoulder and tugs him closer, their faces just a few inches apart.

"Don't worry Scarlet. I'll protect you." he drawls and doesn't miss the way Barry swallows hard or how he leans closer before he schools himself.

"Yeah, fine." he squeaks and Len can't keep the triumphant smirk off his face.

"See, I know we can get to an agreement." his hand slowly travels down on his back to his waist and quickly ushers them towards the exit. "Don't bother to call, I'll return him next morning!" he ignores the others calling, takes Barry's jacket from the coat hanger and leads him outside, to his bike, mindful to keep one of his hand on the kid's waist.

When they get to the parking lot he's tempted to wave to the cameras just to piss off the others - especially one named Garrick - but he tones it down.

He hops onto the saddle, takes on his goggles and raises an eyebrow at Barry who just stands there, looking lost and miserable and fuck - _he's blind you idiot, he can't see a thing, less your bike._

"Just follow my voice Scarlet," he says and extends his hand. "Here, take my hand."

The kid extends his own and after a few try manages to find Len's. Barry's hand is just so warm and sweaty and fits into Len's as if it was designed for it. He draws him closer, every once in a while instructs the kid - _step closer until you feel the saddle; yes lift your leg like that_ \- and when Barry's finally seated, he sticks to his back like an octopus.

Len sucks in a breath, surprised at just how _warm_ Barry is against his back, his face is buried in his shoulders, breath tickling his neck.

"Aren't we supposed to wear helmets?" mumbles Barry into his ears and Len shudders. "Weren't you the one who said that's safety isn't just some lame joke?"

"Well, I am a criminal. Isn't traffic violation an everyday stuff for me?"

The kid's laugh is beautiful "You're such a hypocrite, Len."

He smirks crookedly at the kid and starts the engine, for this one time he's careful to stay below the speed limit.

"You know you don't have to be such an asshole right? That Jay isn't a threat?" Barry whispers into his ear. "That _who's the alpha-male_ thing isn't necessary, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Len's voice is guarded, concentrating on staying in line since Barry, with his fidgeting and whispering, is really distracting.

"Jay's not here to replace you. Not that anyone could replace you." the kid has the gall to place his head on Len's shoulder. "You're one of a kind."

Len can't breathe for a second, throat tight with emotion. "Yeah?"

He can feel Barry's smile. "Yeah, no matter what, you're part of our team. Our- _My_ Leonard Snart, a really snarky, clever bastard."

Len just nods and continues to drive through the city. Barry falls quiet after a while, just clutches to Len a little tighter.

Fuck, Len knew he was in trouble before, but now he was just way too deep. Having a crush on Barry? Screw it, he was sure it was more serious than that by now. Not that being in love with Barry Allen was a bad thing, but still.

All he know that until he has this - Barry being so at ease around him, having _faith_ in him - he knew he could defeat anyone who might come in his way.

Let it be another Zoom or the metahuman of the week, he was ready for the fight.

No matter what, Barry Allen is stuck with him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://lutavero.tumblr.com).  
> Grammar errors and typos are on me!


End file.
